


From Under the Elm Tree

by CactusPot



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, TDWritersLoveandFriendshipWeek21, just two girls with dyed hair hangin' out on their first day back at camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusPot/pseuds/CactusPot
Summary: Gwen perked up and met her in the center of the campgrounds. “Hey, Zoey! I guess we haven’t had an actual conversation yet, have we?”Zoey thought it over. They’d first met during Revenge’s treasure hunt, but Gwen hadn’t stuck around after Dakota tossed her from the chest. During the school year, Gwen had followed her back on their socials, but they had never actually conversed. Then, of course, they’d been in the helicopter together, but Gwen had sat in the front with the Islanders while Zoey sat in the back with the Revenge returners.“I guess we haven’t!”~~Written for Total Drama Love and Friendship Week 2021
Relationships: Gwen & Zoey (Total Drama)
Kudos: 7





	From Under the Elm Tree

_Ah, home sweet home_ , Zoey thought as she set her duffel bag at the base of the bunk, thereby claiming the exact same bed she’d used last summer. Zoey wasn’t particularly _happy_ to be stuck in the losers’ cabin, but at least it brought back “fun” memories of rooming with Jo and Anne Maria.

Since the duration of her stay in the losers’ cabin was up in the air, Zoey didn’t bother unpacking fully. Instead, she waved goodbye to a grumbling Courtney, a confused Lindsay, and a hyperactive Sierra and set out to explore Wawanakwa. 

She knocked on the boys’ door. “Mike? You in there?”

The door creaked open, revealing the delighted face of her lanky boyfriend. “Hi, Zoey! Done already?”

She nodded yes. “Wanna go on a walk with me?”

“Oh, I would, you know I would! But Sam brought some extra controllers, so Cam and I were gonna game with him on his GameGuy.” He smiled sheepishly. “I don’t think he brought a fourth controller, but you can watch if you want.”

“I think I’m gonna enjoy the outdoors.” No point in being at a summer camp only to stay inside all day. “You have fun though!”

I will!” Mike waved bashfully before closing the door again.

Zoey descended the cabin steps and glanced at the looming Spa Hotel. _I wonder what would happen if I just walked inside…_? She wouldn’t, of course. More likely than not, she’d get chased out by Jo, Lightning, or Scott. Something told her the Villains wouldn’t take kindly to interlopers.

She was still pondering that question when the main door opened, and from it emerged the least villainous of the Vultures: Gwen.

Instinctively, Zoey waved. “Gwen!” _Oh jeez, I’m not coming on too strong, am I_?

Thankfully, Gwen perked up and met her in the center of the campgrounds. “Hey, Zoey! I guess we haven’t had an actual conversation yet, have we?”

Zoey thought it over. They’d first met during Revenge’s treasure hunt, but Gwen hadn’t stuck around after Dakota tossed her from the chest. During the school year, Gwen had followed her back on their socials, but they had never actually conversed. Then, of course, they’d been in the helicopter together, but Gwen had sat in the front with the Islanders while Zoey sat in the back with the Revenge returners.

“I guess we haven’t! It’s so weird,” Zoey added, “We’ve barely talked and I feel like I know you so well already.”

“Total Drama is freaky like that,” Gwen agreed. “I’m gonna level with you, though: I only watched Revenge once all the way through, so you probably know way more about me than I do about you.”

“Mmm.” Zoey paused, lacking for words. _Don’t be awkward, Zoey, geez_! “So, where’s Duncan? I assumed you guys would spend most of your time together.”

“He’s playing a game of basketball with Jo, Scott, and Lightning. Guys have a funny way of putting rivalries aside to play sports.” The corner of Gwen’s lip quirked. “Guys and Jo, I guess.”

Zoey giggled. “She’s… something, right?”

“She isn’t so bad _now_ , but I’m sure she’ll be insufferable if she makes the merge.” Gwen shuddered, then straightened. “Hey, do you wanna _go_ somewhere instead of just talking in the middle of the campground? I know a killer tree that overlooks the beach.”

“Lead the way!” Zoey gestured for Gwen to go ahead of her. They set off, keeping to the perimeter of the forest. Wawanakwa was _gorgeous_ , especially now that there were no mutants lurking within its depths. The trees’ leaves, just the right shade of green, stood out against the cloud-dotted blue skies.

“The foliage is so nice,” she commented. _Wow, Zoey. Very articulate_.

“Oh jeez, I know. It’s so unfair how this pretty island is controlled by a demented washed-up _maniac_.” Gwen’s brow had furrowed deeper with each word, but her expression relaxed again. “The colors make me want to switch from graphite to pastels.”

“Do you own pastels?”

“Nah.” Gwen shook her head. “It’s just me and my pencils. If I win the million, I’ll definitely invest in some.”

“That would be so amazing!”

“For sure,” Gwen said. “Anyway, here we are.” She pointed at one particular elm tree. It was pretty, yes, but essentially identical to every other tree Zoey could see.

They took their seats underneath it. 

“What’s so special about this tree? If you don’t mind my asking, of course.”

A wistful smirk planted itself on Gwen’s face. “I used to sit out here and watch Trent swim. Or draw. Or read with Noah.”

“You and Noah were friends?” Zoey hadn’t known that, and she’d rewatched the first season at least four times.

“He wasn’t here long, but we were friendly. The Gopher’s resident loners.” Gwen pointed to herself and shrugged.

“You guys rarely interacted on camera.”

“They either weren’t filming us, or they decided our camaraderie wasn’t dramatic enough for the show. Doesn’t matter to me either way.”

“Makes sense.” Zoey nodded. She’d noticed a lot of interactions had been left out of Revenge’s airing, but it wasn’t anything of consequence. It seemed Total Drama’s editing team knew what they were doing. “D’you think we’re being filmed right now?”

“I hope not.” Gwen made a face. “If we struck up an alliance, I bet this’d be included in the final cut.”

Zoey smiled. “Do you want to? Form an alliance, I mean.”

Gwen ran a hand through her hair. “Do you want this to be in the final cut?”

“Not really.” Internally, though: y _es_. _If only fourteen-year-old Zoey could see me now_. Here she was, hanging out with one of her middle-school idols. Who wouldn’t want that immortalized on tape?

“I used to value my privacy. And I still do, I’ve just realized it’s kinda impossible to win a million dollars _and_ maintain that anonymity.”

“The attention isn’t so bad,” Zoey said shyly. “Sure, the fans get a little crazy online, but that just shows how much they care.” She wasn’t crazy about the several Mike x Zoey fan blogs she’d come across, but hadn’t that been her once, adding Gwen x Trent collages to her favorites tab?

“I’m just really hoping this is my last season.” Gwen stared up at the canopy of green above them. “Maybe I’ll finally fade into obscurity.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Zoey echoed, though she wasn’t sure she wanted that fate for herself. The Revenge cast hadn’t been as popular as the Island cast—no red carpet invitations, no award nominations—but she’d gained _some_ popularity. The thought of losing that, of fading into the darkness, too much resembled the years she’d spent as a friendless outcast.

Gwen’s gaze snapped away from the leaves and refocused on Zoey. “Anyway, enough about me. What’s up with you? You really work that red thing. Especially the hair.”

Zoey beamed. “Thanks! You were the one who inspired me to dye my hair, actually.”

“No kidding?” Gwen’s dark brows rose. “That’s wicked awesome.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely. It’s great to know I inspired a new generation of kids to reject conformity.” Gwen shifted so she was more directly facing Zoey. “What kind of music are you into?”

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Gwen and Zoey friendship smh my head.


End file.
